


A Switch

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I am a bad author, M/M, MILD I PROMISE, Mild Angst, Sex Change, Training Camp, gender swap, holy shit, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, my children are so confused, what even inspired this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen.<br/>Hinata was not supposed to wake up in a girl's body. Nobody else was, either.<br/>And yet, they did.<br/>Now, Kageyama realises how cute and endearing the now female Hinata is.<br/>Daichi notices things about Sugawara he hadn't before.<br/>Tsukishima totally isn't checking out Yamaguchi.<br/>Nishinoya isn't entranced by Asahi.<br/>Tanaka definitely isn't being protective over the female Ennoshita.<br/>But, as much fun as falling in love is, they need to get this fixed.<br/>Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at summaries just so you know. Let's see how this turns out, okay?

It was dark when Hinata woke up at the training camp, so it was hard for him to tell that there was something off about his teammates. Needing to pee badly, Hinata stood up and walked towards the bathroom, brushing a long strand of frizzy orange hair out of his mouth.  
When Hinata walked into the bathroom he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and had to stop to look again.

"Holy fuck." Hinata stared in shock at his reflection. Or rather, her reflection. Instead of having short, yet unruly hair, Hinata's hair was now just past her elbow and crazy curly. She had noticeably gotten a centimetre shorter, which really pissed her off, and she definitely had more breast tissue than she had when she went to sleep. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Hinata whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair in a panic. "What the fuck happened?" Cursing wasn't normally something Hinata did, so when she did it, it meant something was seriously wrong. She stared at her reflection longer, the shock taking over. Hinata had turned into a girl?

Without thinking, Hinata turned on her heels and ran out of the bathroom and back towards the room she was sharing with her teammates. Surely, Hinata wasn't the only one that this happened to, right?

Hinata raced down the hallway, her bare feet slapping loudly across the cold floor. She slammed open the door to their shared room, not caring if she woke everyone in the building.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" A voice grumbled from across the room. Hinata was mildly saddened and annoyed to see that Tsukishima was still in his normal body.

"Yeah, I do mind." Hinata responded sarcastically, walking across the room to the window and opening the blinds to the disliking of her teammates. "Rise and shine, sun shines! We've got a mystery on our hands." She shouted at the others, turning to face them with her hands on her hips. Various annoyed voices grumbled 'asshole' and 'five more minutes' across the room as the Karasuno volleyball team awoke to Hinata's antics.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kageyama's voice nearly shouted over the rest of the team as they complained about being woken up. He pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, who self consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"Language, Kageyama." Daichi scolded from across the room where he was attempting to lure a reluctant Sugawara out from under some blankets. He turned back to his mission before taking a double take on Hinata's appearance. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Hinata." She said with determination, shooting a look across the room.

"Haha, very funny Hinata." Kageyama said in a sarcastic tone. "Now drop the act and get out of that costume."

"This isn't a costume." Hinata said at the same time Daichi nearly screamed.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as Suga came out from under the blankets.

"Holy shit, what?" Sugawara responded, shaking long strands of silver hair out of her face. "Watch your language, Daichi."

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Nishinoya supplied helpfully.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tsukishima replied, watching the room carefully.

" _Language_." Sugawara snapped, turning to watch Hinata carefully. "Hinata, what's up with the costume?"

"For the second time, this isn't a costume."

"Holy shit, Asahi!"

" _Language!_ "

The room had turned into a shouting match, people exclaiming in shock (usually with a large amount of cursing), and the parents of the team scolding everyone after each curse word.

"Everyone, calm down!" Shouted Ukai as he walked into the room. "Stop yelling, you're going to wake everyone here."

"It's kind of hard to not yell!" Sugawara screeched in response.

"What's going on?"

"Take a good look at everyone, coach." Daichi instructed. "Now, what's out of place?"

"Holy _fuck_." Ukai muttered.

"Watch your fucking language." Daichi hissed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Suga. " _Ow_!" He complained.

"Okay, let's do a headcount." Hinata said in an authoritative tone. "Say your name if you got turned into a girl." He turned to look at Daichi. "Write this down." Daichi scrambled to grab a sheet of paper and a pen as the now-girls started to list off their names.

They ended up with a list like this:  
 _Hinata,_  
Sugawara,  
Asahi,  
Ennoshita,  
and Yamaguchi.

"What are we going to do, now?" Someone asked.

"Good question." Came Sugawara's response.

Hinata was starting to feel the reality of the situation come crashing in on her. How in the world was she going to explain this to her mom, or Natsu? She slouched against the wall, sliding into a sitting position as her world crashed down around her.

She wasn't going to be able to play volleyball with her team again.

She wasn't going to do the freak quick with Kageyama in matches anymore.

Hell, she wasn't going to be able to play in matches with the team again. At least, not with Daichi, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, or Tsukishima.  
Within a span of five minutes, Hinata's world came crashing down around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sugawara's ask softly, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder as she started to sob.

"No, of course I'm not." Hinata answered, tears streaming down her face. "I just got turned into a girl, and so did you! How are you able to act so calm?"

"I'm freaking out a bit too." Suga responded, rubbing Hinata's shoulder. "I mean, this is weird isn't it? It only happened to a few of us and yet the other are fine." She laughed. "I wonder if it happened to any of the other teams..."

"Yeah." Hinata agreed quietly, aggressively wiping tears from her eyes. "I wonder how this happened."

"Yeah." Sugawara agreed, sitting down next to Hinata. "Hopefully we'll be back to normal before the spring tournament, or we'll have some problems."

Hinata let out a small chuckle. "It would be a problem if half of the players on all the teams for the tournament turned into girls."

"Maybe it'd be the first coed tournament." Sugawara joked, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Maybe." Hinata laughed, sniffling a little bit.

"We should probably go to breakfast, and see if the other teams suffered the same fate as us." Suga suggested.

"Let's go." Hinata agreed, pushing herself into a standing position. She offered a hand out to Sugawara. Suga accepted Hinata's hand and stood with her assistance.

"Oi!" Sugawara shouted, gathering the attention of the Karasuno team. "Let's go down to breakfast and see if anything happened to the other teams." A confused chortle of 'yes sir's and 'yes ma'am's filled the room as the team filed out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, bless Asahi's long hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh eh sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I was really busy with school because I had some projects and I was hoping to get this out earlier this week but I got some bad news that put it off until today! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I can't promise anything.

The dining hall was utter chaos. People were shouting all around the room as the teams gathered.

Hinata sat down at a table with Sugawara and Yamaguchi as they waited for the others to fill in. A few students from the other teams joined their table and started an amiable talk about the incident as Hinata stared at her hands.

"Gentlemen! And, ladies..." A voice announced, earning a few snide comments from the girls around the room and giggles from some of the boys. "Calm down, please." Coach Nekomata stood at the head of the room as all eyes moved to him. "As many of you are aware, an unknown incident has caused many of our players and staff to switch genders. Measures are being taken to ensure the reversal of this incident as well as to make sure that this does not affect the spring tournament. Now, enjoy your breakfast and the practise matches will resume as normal." Nekomata clapped his hands together and chatter once again filled the room.

"Shouyou." A quiet, feminine voice muttered from being Hinata as the conversation at her table died down. Hinata whirled around, her hair accidentally hitting the person behind her in the face.

"Ah! Sorry!" She apologised as she worked on recognising the female version of one of her friends. "Kenma?" The girl gave a short nod. In all honesty, Kenma didn't look that different with her gender reversed. Her hair was still the same length, the only difference was that she now had breasts and a slightly higher voice.

"So, you're a girl too?" Kenma asked quietly, leading Hinata away from the table and into the hallway.

"Yeah, I was the first one from Karasuno to notice what was up." Hinata seemed mildly proud of herself before her face fell into a pout. "How many girls are there on your team, now?" Kenma's face pulled into a thoughtful expression, her eyebrows furrowing together as she counted out on her fingers.

"Four." Kenma answered softly. "Me, Lev, Yaku, and Kuroo."

"Four." Hinata repeated softly. "We've also got four. I wonder about Fukurodani, Ubugawa, and Shinzen..." She jumped up excitedly, making Kenma jump in surprise. "What if it isn't just these five teams?"

"What do you mean, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, tilting her head like a confused dog.

"Like, what if this was a widespread accident and other people were affected?" Hinata explained, looking pleased for coming up with the hypothesis on her own. Kenma shrugged as Hinata took a bite of the toast Sugawara had handed to her.

"Perhaps, but there's no way of knowing until the camp is over." Kenma said quietly. "I'm going to sit with my team now, see you later." Hinata nodded, muttering a goodbye between the mouthful of toast. She turned to face the rest of her teammates and joined in their conversation on volleyball and the problem at hand.

"So now that you're girls, does that mean you'll start... you know?" Tanaka asked with a slight pinkness creeping into his face as he addressed Suga. "And are you still going to like girls, or are you going to start liking guys?"

Sugawara shrugged stuffing a forkful of eggs into her mouth before answering. "To your first question, I have no idea. As for the second, I've already liked guys so I can't answer that one accurately." The whole table gaped, staring at the silver haired girl who lazily ate her eggs. "What?" She asked the shocked faces around the table, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're gay?" Tanaka exclaimed, nearly shouting it across the room.

"Was." Sugawara answered with a smirk creeping across her face. "I'm female now, so I'm straight. Deal with it." Nishinoya, who had been walking behind Suga and heard the comment passed with a low 'oh' directed towards Tanaka.

Hinata shrugged, eating a spoonful of oatmeal. "I guess you're right, Suga-san."

"Indeed, Hinata-chan." Hinata nearly choked on her oatmeal as she swallowed it.

"Drop the '-chan', please." Hinata suggested. "It makes me sound more feminine."

"But, you're a girl now, aren't you?" Yamaguchi asked quietly. The whole table nodded in response. Hinata clamped her mouth shut and glared at the table, finishing the rest of her oatmeal before quickly storming back up to the team's room.

* * *

 

Honestly, bless Asahi and her long hair. Because she had had such long hair before the incident, she carried around about a dozen packs of scrunchies and hair ties in her sports bag. It just happened to come in very handy with the new collection of hair everywhere.

With assistance from Kiyoko, who had also been involved with the unfortunate gender swap, Hinata easily pulled her hair into a high pony tail, Sugawara plaited hers in a single French braid, and Yamaguchi put hers into a loose bun for the day of practise games.

Changing into volleyball kits was the hard part. Without thinking, Hinata started to pull the top of her pyjamas over her head and froze after she tossed it on the floor. A small handful of eyes were staring at her in surprise and the remainder had averted their gaze, blushing.

"Dumbass Hinata." Kageyama grumbled, his stare focused at a spot on the wall in front of him. His face was bright red as he fiddled his fingers to distract himself. The few team members who were still staring at Hinata dropped their eyes as well.

"Hinata..." Sugawara said gently. "You should probably put your shirt on." Hinata blushed furiously and pulled the shirt over her head before grabbing her shorts and storming to the bathroom. Some awkward eye contact was made around the room and Suga dashed out after her, holding her own kit in her arms.

Ukai who came to fetch the team after they changed walked into the doorway after the two had disappeared down the hallway and clapped his hands once.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" A few boys who were in the process of changing quickly pulled on their shorts and shirts, giving short nods. Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Asahi made eye contact before shaking their heads. Ukai made a short grunt before ushering the boys out of the room, giving the two girls privacy to change, although he was confused as to why they didn't just use the bathroom. He turned to the team and started to count them. "Where are Hinata and Sugawara?" He didn't recall them staying in the room to change and they weren't out here with the rest of the team.

"Bathroom." Daichi responded, his eyes glancing down the hallway. Ukai nodded quietly before ushering the team in the direction of the gyms.

"Go ahead, I'll send them when they get out." Daichi nodded and followed the team away from the room.

* * *

 

"Leave me alone, Suga-san." Hinata pressed her back against the cubicle door. She sniffed a little and rubbed under her eyes with her hand.

"We need to go to the practice matches, Hinata." Sugawara said softly. "Coach probably sent the team down already."

"Go ahead."

"No, I don't trust that you'll come on your own."

"Leave me alone!" Hinata's shout echoed inside the small bathroom and through the open door. She felt fresh tears make tracks down her face.

"Hinata..." Suga trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Please come out."

"No." Hinata hiccuped as she slid down the cubicle door into a sitting position. Sugawara made her way into the cubicle next to Hinata and slowly slid under the gap between the stalls. "Suga-san, leave me alone."

"Nope." The silver haired girl answered, wrapping her arms around Hinata. "As the team mom I'm not leaving until you're leaving with me."

"What about coach, and the team?" The redhead suggested, hoping to get the vice captain to leave her alone.

"Hm..." Sugawara hummed quietly. "Either they come for us, or they'll just go on without us."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with how this turned out but I'll deal with it. I don't have a beta so if there are any noticeable mistakes feel free to tell me. See you next time~!


	3. Chapter Three (alt title: I am a bad author please don't hate me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a small ball of anxiety, someone please help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter 3! I was busy with exams, graduation, and then a trip to visit family but I am back! I think the alt titles accurately describes my feelings towards how my writing is in this whole thing. Also I might look for a co-author so check the end notes about that!

By the end of the day, Karasuno was parting ways with everyone from the Fukurodani Academy Group and heading back to Miyagi on their bus. It was a welcome relief from the chaos that the day had brought, but Hinata did not want to show her face around anyone on the team after the incident in the morning, but now she was stuck on a bus for a few hours with the people she had accidentally flashed.

Fantastic.

"Bye, Kenma!" Hinata said as the team's stood by their buses. "Text me, okay?"

"Sure, Shouyou." Kenma responded quietly, fiddling with her PSP rather than paying much attention to anyone.

"Kenma, say goodbye to your friends properly." Kuroo scolded, snatching the game away from Kenma.

"Bye, Shouyou." Kenma muttered as the younger girl pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll keep in touch."

"Bye, Kenma!" Hinata released Kenma from the hug slowly, and turned her head towards the bus with dread.

"Hurry it up, dumbass!" Kageyama called from the bus.

"Could you call me something other than dumbass?" Hinata asked as she walked towards the bus.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, how about sunny place?" Hinata replied sarcastically as she stepped onto the bus and sat next to Kageyama.

"Fuck off, dumbass." Kageyama grumbled, turning to glare out the window.

"Language, Kageyama-kun." Sugawara said from behind them.

"Sorry."

"That was a lie." Hinata teased, poking Kageyama in the cheek. Kageyama swatted her hand away with a glare.

"Are you blushing, Kageyama?" Hinata wondered aloud with an incoherent noise when Kageyama covered his face with his hands.

"No." Came the muffled grumble.

"Mhm." Hinata sang, obviously not believing Kageyama. "Definitely not blushing. Is it because I'm a girl?" Hinata teases.

"How about fuck off?"

"Language." Sugawara warned again, smacking Kageyama in the back of the head.

"Fucking ow!" Kageyama complained, rubbing his head as Suga hit him again.

"Watch it." Kageyama mumbled something under his breath, but Hinata caught a quiet and very passionate 'fuck off.'

"Ah, Kageyama, don't be so mean to our vice captain." Hinata scolded playfully. She gets a meaningful glance from Daichi, who must have been listening in on the conversation, but says nothing of it.

"Hinata, I am going to drop you out the window if you don't shut up." Kageyama threatened menacingly.

"Kageyamaaaaaa." Hinata whined, but proceeded to shut her mouth anyway, as the team continued on the four hour trip.

* * *

  
  
"You all played very well this week." Ukai droned, going through the usual speech of encouragement. "Both Sensei and I think you did a great job, despite the fact that we lost so many sets. You have all improved- uh, Hinata?"

Hinata dropped her hand from where she had it waved in the air. "Coach, where's Sensei?"

"Hinata, dumbass." Kageyama grumbled from her right.

"Uh, well..." The coach sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do you ask?"

"We haven't seen him since last night, did he get sick?" Hinata pried, a few other players hummed in agreement and nodded at her statement. "Also, did something happen to Shimizu-senpai?"

"It's really not my place to say, Hinata-san." Ukai responds with finality. "Now, you won't have practice tomorrow so please take time to rest yourselves." He gave a pointed look in Hinata and Kageyama's direction. "Dismissed!"

The volleyball team stood, filing out the gym and heading towards the club room. Hinata lingered outside the club room door for a moment before she too went to gather her sports bag. She quietly made her way to her bag, listening to pieces of conversation from around the small room. Most of them were on the same topic; how in the world did some of them get their gender changed, and how were they going to switch back?

"Oi." Kageyama said, tapping at Hinata's shoulder as she stared at her bag. "Can we talk?" Hinata's mind started racing with questions.

What did he want to talk about?

Was it the thing that happened that morning?

Did she say something wrong?

"Uh, sure." Hinata agreed quickly, and a little too loudly. The pair earned a few glances from other team mates but no comments. Kageyama quickly grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her outside the club room.

"Ah! Yamayama-kun that hurts!" Hinata exclaimed, yanking her wrist from Kageyama's grasp. She huffed and stared at the red marks his fingers left on her skin. "What do you want?"

"Uh well, you see..." Kageyama's face flushed bright red. "It's nothing, nevermind." Kageyama spun on his heels and turned to walk away. The way he rushed his response told Hinata that it obviously was something, so she grasped his wrist and held him back.

"No, it's obviously something or you wouldn't have dragged me all the way over here for it." She complained. "I may be stupid but I'm not an idiot."

"I wouldn't say that-" Kageyama started to say, under his breathe before he was cut off by Hinata slapping the back of his head. "OW!"

"That's what you get, Bakageyama." Hinata scolded. "Now c'mon! What did you want?"

"It's nothing, just forget it." With that statement, Kageyama wrenched his hand away from Hinata, accidentally hitting her in the process. The dull smacking sound resounded across the nearly empty campus.

"Oh." Hinata sighed, her hand reaching up to hold her nose.

"What's going on down there? You two better not be fighting." Tanaka shouted out the club room door. He was shushed seconds later by an exasperated Ennoshita.

Kageyama froze, obviously unsure of what to do. "Oh my god." He whispered, barely audible. He reached out a hand to tilt up Hinata's chin to take a look at her nose. "Hinata are you okay I'm really-" Hinata slapped his hand away with a huff. "Sorry..."

"Asshole." Hinata grumbled, a piece of bright hair falling in her face.

"Excuse me?" Kageyama nearly shouted. "I'm not the dumbass who tried to hold back the stronger person."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? You're the setter not the spiker so don't call yourself stronger." Hinata sassed in response.

"At least I'm taller."

"Do you want to fucking go?" Hinata shouted.

"Hey! Stop fighting you two!" Sugawara shouted as she rushed down the stairs from the club room to step between the two first years. "What has gotten into you?"

"Sorry mom." Kageyama muttered, shifting his head to look to the side.

"Did you just call Suga-san mom?" Hinata laughed, laughing harder as both setters' faces flushed bright pink. "This is amazing."

"It might be, but it's also nine. You two should both get home." Daichi said, appearing behind Suga.

"Sure thing, dad!" Hinata joked, a small giggle escaping as Sugawara blushed harder.

* * *

 

Hinata was nervous, to say the least. She could see the light from her house down the road ahead of her, and yet she had no idea what she was going to do. She knew her mom would be waiting for her, but really she would be waiting for him. Not Hinata as she was, but Hinata who had left a week before to go to training camp in Tokyo.

How was she going to explain a bizarre gender swap?

Hinata had no idea.

A few short minutes later, Hinata was walking to her front door. She pulled the key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. With a short flicking motion she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Mom, I'm home!" Hinata called, waiting for a response.

"Oh, Shouyou!" Her mom replied. "I'm in the kitchen!" Hinata closed the door, and then her eyes.

'You can do this,' she thought to herself. She pulled off her shoes and changed into house slippers before slowly walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, mom?" She asked, standing just outside the entryway to the kitchen.

"Yes, Shouyou?" She replied in the same tone.

"Please don't freak out."

"Freak out about what?" Hinata's mom asked, turning to face the doorway.

"Well..." Hinata stepped into the kitchen. "Something kinda happened at camp?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoO I like how I ended this with a cliff hanger even though it probably won't get updated for a month (because I can't find inspiration I HATE WRITERS BLOCK)  
> In other news I might start searching for a co-author or at least a beta for this story so I can get chapters out more frequently. I really just need someone to help me actually get a plot into this story and to help me work out a few kinks in my writing. My kik is 'seaofartisticwords' and my Instagram would be the same.  
> See you next time!


	4. The IwaOi Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan doesn't understand why he's so in love with his idiot best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh sorry for the long wait, I was really hoping I would have more time to write but I have not! But, to make up for my lack of posting I have two parts to post!! Special thanks to my coauthor and my beta for helping me out with these chapters, you guys are the best!

Iwaizumi Hajime was never a happy person as it was. The sun always shined too bright and Oikawa Tooru always talked too loud (although she didn’t want to admit that she actually liked listening to him talk). But, it really didn’t help that she mysteriously got transformed into a girl whilst he was sleeping.

And Oikawa fucking Tooru would not shut the hell up about it.

Matsukawa wouldn’t shut up either, but at least Hanamaki and Yahaba were trapped in the same bizarre predicament, along with several other random students and staff members at Aoba Jousai. But, it was Oikawa who constantly complained about Iwaizumi’s still masculine clothing choices, among her lack of makeup and swooning over the brunet’s gorgeous hair. (Iwaizumi actually loved how soft and adorable her best friend’s hair looked and felt, but Oikawa didn’t need the ego boost).

“Would you shut up, Assikawa?” Iwaizumi complained, interrupting Oikawa’s rant about how she should put more care into her appearance on their walk home. “I’m literally still the same person you grew up with, except I have a more feminine body now. Do you not understand that I don’t give a shit?” Oikawa huffed and turned to glare at people they passed on the road.

_Ah, he’s upset because I don’t care about what he cares about_ , Hajime groaned internally, attempting to figure out how to make her best friend (and totally not crush) not ignore her for the next day. With a complaintive sigh, Iwaizumi grabbed her friend’s arm, causing them both to stop walking. “Oi, Tooru,” she started, attempting to make eye contact. “If my appearance really means that much to you, you can do... my hair or something on the weekend.” It was a really lame offer, and it was lame how she stumbled over the words and reddened slightly as she spoke, but hopefully-

“Really?!” Oikawa exclaimed, making a small uwah noise like the bizarre number ten from Karasuno would. “Iwa-chan would let me do her hair?” Hajime nodded her head quickly, trying hard to bite back a groan. Did Oikawa even know how girls did their hair? It wasn’t like Iwaizumi really cared, as she didn’t know how either, but it would be nice not removing combs and bobby pins from her hair for an hour. Did that even happen in real life, or was it just an anime thing? Iwazumi didn’t know the answer to that, but she’d rather not have to experience it anyway.

“Now let’s go, you need to rest for practice tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said, picking up a walk whilst still holding onto her friend’s arm, effectively dragging Oikawa along.

“Such a brute, Iwa-chan!” The brunet calls from behind his friend, making Iwaizumi roll her eyes and release Oikawa from her grip.

“You are an idiot, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi complains as Oikawa falls into step beside her.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” he complained. Iwaizumi rolled her eyes again, but fondly bumped her shoulder into Oikawa’s. Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, but said nothing as the pair continued their trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now back to our regularly scheduled Karasuno dorks...


	5. Chapter 4 (alt. title- Hinata is an Idiot™)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata needs to shut her mouth the hell up, and Sugawara can be creepy as heck.

Mrs. Hinata’s eyes widened as she saw her son… No, daughter, in front of her. She came up the nervous ball of energy with caution, as though her daughter was a bomb.

“What in the world happened?” She whispered in shock, fondling with Hinata’s hair.

Hinata quickly told her mother about camp and the sudden switch.

Mrs. Hinata stepped back and slumped into a kitchen chair, eyes unfocused, trying to get her head wrapped around this bizarre incident. Hinata, scared out of her wits of what her mother might do, blinked furiously, hoping to get the stinging out of her eyes.

“What caused this?” Mrs. Hinata asked, breaking the long enduring silence.

“I don’t know,” Hinata mumbled.

“How come it only happened in the city and not here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is this even scientifically possible?” she demanded, her rising voice matching her rising eyes as she looked at Hinata again.

“I don’t know!” Hinata burst out, barely restraining the frightened tears.

Mrs. Hinata’s face softened with regret at the sight of her beloved child shaking. She came up to Shouyou and gently put her hand on her son’s… No, daughter’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I raised my voice, dear.”

Hinata fidgeted, avoiding her mother’s gaze, tears slowly starting to trickle down her cheek. “It’s fine,” she mumbled. Gentle fingers wiped tears off of the small girl’s face.

“No, it's not.” Mrs. Hinata soothed. “I was just surprised, that's all. I still love you, no matter what.”

“I love you, too, mom.” Hinata said, letting her mother pull her into a hug. “I'm really sorry, I'm confused about it too.”

“Mama~!” Called a familiar voice—Natsu—from down the hallway. “Is Shouyou-nii home?” Hinata could already hear her sister barrelling down the hall.

“I'm home!” Hinata called to her sister, smiling. Her sister was always a bright spot in her life, no matter what. She couldn't wait to see a familiar face with a large mop of orange hair pulled into untidy pigtails.

However, what they saw wasn't what they expected.

No pigtails. Just short, boyish curls. It was still Natsu, but it also wasn't her. She was a he.

Mrs. Hinata needed a moment. “Oh my god…” She breathed, stepping back to lean on the kitchen counter for support. “What-?”

Natsu instantly jumped on Shouyou, grabbing her shoulders and admiring her new hair. “Shouyou-nee?!” He exclaimed in excitement and confusion. “What happened?”

“Uh, I'm a girl now?” She said in sheepishly confused excitement. “What happened to you, Natsu?”

The youngest of the Hinata family shrugged with a nonchalant ‘I-don't-know’ noise. “Dunno! I woke up and my hair was short and my body was weird.”

“Well,” Mrs. Hinata said after her children shared explanations of their bizarre day After a short silence she continued, “I still have a boy and a girl.”

Hinata grinned. “The balance isn't lost!” she exclaimed, in her loud tone.

“Yeah!” Natsu copied his sister with an energetic cry, now crawling up to sit on the countertop.

Mrs. Hinata looked upon them lovingly. “What would I without you two?”

Hinata laughed, as Natsu happily exclaimed, “You would crash and burn!”

“Come here, you silly kids,” she said as she pulled them into a tight hug.

As they chuckled, Hinata knew her family would always still be the same. She had nothing to worry about. Well, okay, there were definitely still things to worry about, but her family was still loving and accepting.

* * *

  
School was definitely much different than home, Hinata decided. She received questioning looks from the teachers and other students as their names were taken for attendance. The ginger ignored the looks, taking note of them but pretending as if she hadn't seen them.

The question of whether Hinata found the stares unexpected or not bombarded her mind all day. The news had covered the entire situation the previous night, explaining how a spread of unique bacteria got lost in transportation between a lab Miyagi and a lab in Tokyo, infecting the entire water system within the area between the two prefectures.

The total number of people who had been affected by the bacteria was only under five million, due to the other millions of people relying on bottled or filtered water, even a few thousand had been immune to the spread. Thankfully, the news had reported, it was very difficult for the bacteria to reproduce without artificial assistance, so the small amount would be out of the water system within the next week.

Yet, Hinata was still bothered. She was definitely not the only one within the first years that had been affected (Yamaguchi was an example) nor was she the only one within the entire school. The second and third years within the boys’ volleyball team, one third year teacher, and Yui (the girls’ team captain) had all also been changed by the bacteria. Also, no one had heard from Kiyoko or Takeda since the night before the accident (other than Yachi, who freaked out whenever questioned and ran to hide and Ukai, who refused to answer anything about the other adult), leading many on the Karasuno volleyball team to believe that they were hiding due to a gender swap.

So why were people staring?

The chaos of the first day back didn't end with lingering stares from classmates, in fact, the stares were just the beginning.

In the middle of math, Hinata absolutely had to pee. After bouncing in her seat for a handful of minutes, minutes that earned a glare from Kageyama and an annoyed look from the teacher, before she actually raised her hand.

“Yes, Hinata?” The first year teacher sighed.

“Can I go to the bathroom, please?” Shouyou pleaded, still fidgeting in her seat.

Her teacher sighed once again. “Take the pass.” Hinata stood. “Be quick.” The student nodded, grabbing the pass and heading out into the hallway. She was halfway through the doorway to the boy’s bathroom when she froze in her tracks.

 _Do I use the girls’ or boys’ bathroom?_ Hinata questioned herself, pacing back and forth between the two doorways. She debated running back to the classroom to ask, but decided against it as that would definitely get her in trouble for ‘interrupting the lesson.’

With a silent prayer, the first year ducked into the boys’ bathroom and hoped that no one would come in and accuse her of using the wrong bathroom. Hinata went about her business, peeing and washing her hands with a practiced ease. Except, it was definitely odd to pee without a penis, Hinata decided, wondering how girls could do it all the time (especially with all the extra toilet paper they had to use to wipe when they peed too!).

Shoving the thoughts aside, she quickly walked down the hallway and back to the classroom, attempting not to make too much noise as she shuffled back to her seat in the middle of the lecture.

“-You have a few minutes before the lunch bell rings to work on the homework with a partner,” The teacher declared. “However, if you are making too much noise, you will be separated and you will have to work alone for the remainder of the class period.” She shot a much needed glare at Kageyama and Hinata “Go ahead…” She dismissed the class to partner up, retreating to answer a few emails.

“What did I miss?” Hinata asked nonchalantly, sauntering over to Kageyama’s side. The younger, yet taller, of the pair smacked Hinata in the back of the head with a notebook. “OW! What was that for, Bakageyama?” She complained, pulling over a chair and plopping herself and her obnoxiously (adorable) orange curls right across a small wooden desk.

“Dumbass…” Kageyama grumbled, glowering in Hinata’s direction. “Couldn’t you have just waited until she let us split into pairs?”

“I didn’t know she was going to do that!” Hinata squeaked defensively, holding up her hands in surrender. “Just let me read your notes.”

“I don’t have any.” Kageyama responded, averting his eyes to look towards the window.

“You, what?” Hinata cried in disbelief. “No notes, for the whole lesson?!” A loud ‘shhh’ from their teacher makes her lower her voice. “Kageyama,” she nearly whispered, “what the fuck?”

Kageyama breathed something that sounded an awful lot like ‘me,’ but Hinata didn’t quite catch it, and soon enough he’s talking again. “I just got distracted by you moving around so much, idiot.”

“Mhm, sure.” Hinata found herself teasing. “Do you at least remember anything from the lesson that i missed?”

“Nope.” Kageyama grumbled in an annoyed tone. “Let’s just do what we can and ask Yachi or Yamaguchi for help later.” Hinata wanted to ask about Tsukishima, but both the teens knew that the middle blocker would never offer his help unless forced by Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, and the rest of the team.

It takes the pair, working together with gears practically flying from their ears, literally the last ten minutes of class to finish the first problem they had been assigned. The bell for lunch rang, and both let out groans of frustration. Hinata is the first to rise, watching their classmates file out the door.

“Kageyama-kun,” Hinata sing-songed, bouncing around the boy. “Let’s go get lunch!”

“Fine.” Kageyama agreed, attempting to sound annoyed, but both already knew that they enjoyed the company of the other, despite the well constructed act. He retrieved his bento from under his desk while Hinata dashed to grab hers. They rendezvous at the door, Hinata grinning widely up at Kageyama who managed an annoyed huff.

“Roof or courtyard?” Hinata bumbled, still focused on making Kageyama unnerve by the minute with those brown fucking eyes.

“Roof.” Kageyama grunted, trying to remind himself in his mind that he is not in love with Hinata, he is not in love with Hinata, he is not-

“Kageyama, you look like you’re going to be sick.” Sugawara noted, walking out of her classroom to find Daichi as the first pairs passed by on their way to the roof. “Or like you’re going to punch Hinata, though neither option would be a good choice.”

“I am fine.” Another grunt, the monosyllabic words did not necessarily reassure Suga, but she said nothing (although being the absolute mom of the team she definitely decided that her kouhai was not to be left unconfronted by the end of practice.)

  
“Mhm…” Hummed Sugawara, a hint of sarcasm floated in her tone, screaming warning bells in Kageyama’s mind that he was not going to escape without being absolutely interrogated.

“Kageyamaaaaaa!” Hinata whined, tilting her holy body back just to tip her head upside down to look back at her companion. “Hurry!”

“Mm.” Kageyama hummed, wiping his definitely not sweaty palms on the fronts of his pants.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Sugawara calls over her shoulder with a laugh, if there was one way to distract the two rambunctious first years-

“Holy shit!” A voice yells from down the hallway, making the vice captain giggle a little. When Suga turned to face away from the first years, she found herself face-to-face with Daichi.

“Suga,” He sighed, holding his palm against his forehead. “Please tell me you did not issue those two a racing challenge.”

“How dare you blame me!” Suga cried in mock exasperation. “I am an angel who would do no such thing.” Daichi flicked his vice captain in the forehead.

“You did.” Daichi accused again, rolling his eyes. Although, the smile that had forced its way onto his lips told Suga that the captain was not as annoyed as he was attempting to come across.

“Let them race, Sawamura Daichi.” Sugawara said jokingly, cuffing the captain on the back of the head. “C’mon, let’s go make sure those two don’t throw each other off the roof.”

“Please do not tell me you told them to throw each other off the roof.” Daichi said frantically, paling significantly.

“Such a worrywart, Daichi.” Suga teased, grabbing the boy’s wrist and dragging him towards the roof. “I wouldn’t dare, they would take it too seriously and I would get pinned with assisting in murder.”

“Whatever you say.” Daichi agreed, following the silver haired girl up the stairs to the roof. The roof is unsurprisingly super chaotic when the pair of third years reached the top.

“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama is shouting as the eccentric girl running out of his grasp. “You can’t just steal other people’s food!”

“Yes I can, Bakayama-kun!” Hinata teased, bouncing just out of Kageyama’s grasp once again. “It’s called sharing, you know, the thing you apparently can’t do, especially in volleyball.”

“ _Hinata_!” Sugawara gasped loudly, the scrunched up look on Kageyama’s face meaning that he was still attempting to figure out what Hinata meant or that he was thinking of the best ways to get away with murder. Most likely the second one. Daichi looked furious, his face contorting in a very frightening way, the way it does when he wants to intimidate the second years.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted, barrelling towards the girl like an angered bull.

“Oi!” It’s Daichi who spoke first, his voice firm and loud. “Kageyama and Hinata!” Suga is still frozen with fear, because _oh my god how were they going to explain a murder-_

“ _Kageyama Tobio_!” Daichi said again, watching as Hinata had hardly been able to dive out of the way. Sugawara pulled on her creepiest smile, one that could quite possibly rival Kageyama’s ‘friendly’ smile. Kageyama froze in his tracks, spinning to face the two third years.

“Y-Yes, Sawamura-san?” He stuttered, certain that the third years had seen the whole thing.

“Come over here.” Suga noted that her friend has taken on the tone of a disappointed father, almost bursting into laughter at the thought of him as the extremely disapproving team dad.

“Hinata,” Sugawara started, a sickly sweet tone sticking to her voice to pair with the smile. “Get over here too.” Both first years looked as if they were about to break into tears as they approached the older students.

“Hinata, why did you say that to Kageyama?” Sugawara asked, leading the younger girl towards one area of the roof away from Kageyama and Daichi. “Actually, no. Why did you take his food?”

“I just really wanted a piece of his chocolate.” Hinata said, her voice warbling. “And, when i asked he didn’t say anything, so i just thought he meant yes!”

“Shouyou, calm down a little.” Suga soothes, rubbing a hand on the younger girl’s back. “Just, why did you think that insulting Kageyama of all people was a good idea?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata complained, smacking herself in the forehead and wincing a little afterwards. “He was just being an infuriating jerk!”

“Hinata, just try to get along with Kageyama. I think he enjoys having you around and having you as his partner a lot more than he lets on. Besides, you guys made a whole bunch of progress at the training camp. Please don’t let an argument get in the way of us winning nationals.” Sugawara stated simply, running her fingers through the ends of her hair. “But, you should really apologise to Kageyama.”

“But Kageyama is a big meanie!” Hinata complained with the tone of a small child.

“Hinata, do I need to make you and Kageyama sit practice out until you learn to be nice to each other?” Suga threatened.

Hinata huffed, crossing her arms. “Fine… I’ll apologise for what I said, but I’m not apologising for the chocolate.”

Suga chuckled a little. “I never said you had to apologise for taking a piece of chocolate. Now, go over there and apologise.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata shrieked across the rooftop, “Sorry for what I said about you not sharing!” Kageyama’s flustered face could probably be a lighthouse, for how visibly bright red it was.

“Sorry for trying to run you off the roof… I guess.” He grumbled loud enough for Hinata to hear.

“Kageyama.” Daichi warned.

“Fine. Sorry for trying to run you off the roof and yelling at you about a stupid piece of chocolate. Forgive me.” Kageyama said, sounding very sincere.

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED!” Hinata bellowed, almost directly in Suga’s ear.

“Holy sh- Hinata, no need to scream in my ear.” The vice captain scolded, glaring as Daichi attempted to hold back his laughter.

“Sorry, Suga-san!” The first year piped, rubbing sheepishly at the back of her neck. Daichi bursted into laughter, startling everyone on the roof before Hinata started to laugh too. Sugawara glared at the pair in hysterics for minute, before she too join in on the laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” Kageyama asked, sounding about as confused as he looked. “I don’t understand.”

The look on Kageyama’s face made Hinata laugh even harder, Daichi started to wheeze, and Sugawara couldn’t hold back a snort. Kageyama scrunched up his face further in confusion, his nose smushed up as he pulled his lips into a pout and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Kageyama…” Daichi choked out between wheezing laughs. “Stop, stop making that face!”

Daichi’s statement somehow made Kageyama’s face fold in on itself even more. Eventually, however, Sugawara calmed herself enough to explain the situation to the confused first year.

“Sorry, Kageyama.” She said promptly as she caught her breath. “Daichi started laughing because of Hinata and then that face you were making was just hysterical.”

“Oh.” Kageyama grumbled, turning away from the other three with a huff. Daichi and Hinata had finally calmed down, huffing after fits of laughter.

“We need to get Kageyama confused more often.” Hinata suggested.

“Please, don't.” Daichi disagreed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“C’mon, go finish your lunches.” Suga decided. “Daichi and I haven't even started on ours.” The four formed a small circle so they could all talk and eat together. However, the second Suga had finally finished unwrapping her bento, the doors to the roof slammed open and Nishinoya and Tanaka appeared.

“Holy shit!” Nishinoya shouted loudly, ignoring Sugawara’s hiss of ‘Noya, the first years.’ “Daichi-san, you need to see this.”

“Can't this wait until after we finish eating?” Daichi sighed, already packing his bento up again.

“No!” Tanaka yelled. “This is big!”

“Uwah!” Hinata yelled. Sugawara sighed, packing her bento together too. “What's big?!”

“It's Kiyoko-san!” Noya shouted, matching Hinata’s volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, a big thanks to my coauthor and beta. (Also you can blame them for the cliff hanger mwuahahaha)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's done. Okay, now time for some more procrastination.


End file.
